Ichigo And Rukia Together Forever Chapter 1
by Darkchief117
Summary: Ichigo finally lets his feelings for Rukia get noticed by her. Rukia shows her feelings for Ichigo as well.


Shortly after Aizen's defeat Ichigo and his friends return to Karakura town, once there Uryu, Chad and Orihime head to their homes while Ichigo and Rukia return to Ichigo's home. As Ichigo opens the door he hears a familiar voice. Out of no where Isshin comes running at him and kicks Ichigo to the door. Isshin and Rukia both laugh at Ichigo as he get's up and starts yelling at Isshin.

Ichigo: What the hell dad? I thought you wouldn't be able to do that anymore after you got your ass kicked by Aizen.

Isshin: Never underestimate me son I am full of surprises. Oh and Ichigo can I talk to you for a moment in private.

Ichigo: Uh sure. Ichigo then looks at Rukia and say's I'll meet you upstairs Rukia, she nods and heads upstairs.

Isshin comes close to Ichigo's right ear and asks so Ichigo.

Ichigo: So what?

Isshin: So what's the relationship between you and Rukia?

Ichigo: What the hell is this? As Ichigo blushes madly he turns away from Isshin.

Isshin: I see it's written all over your face, you like her don't you son.

Ichigo: I do not, she is just a really close friend.

Isshin: Then why is she always staying in your room huh?

Ichigo: Well uh I don't actually know I never asked her that.

Isshin: You know Ichigo if you like her why not take her out on a date?

Ichigo: Dad! It's not like that, Ichigo then walks upstairs to his room.

Ichigo walks into his room and notices Rukia sitting on his bed look out the window.

Ichigo: Hey Rukia what's wrong?

Rukia: she turns to Ichigo and asks him, Ichigo... how do you feel...about me?

Ichigo: Rukia...where is this coming from? He starts to blush a bit and moves closer to her.

Rukia: I heard what your dad was saying to you downstairs.

Ichigo: Oh you did...he was just joking Ichigo then sits down on his bed next to Rukia.

Rukia: Ichigo...I know he wasn't, I also knew by when I was being healed by Orihime when that arrancar attacked me I saw your expression when you were looking at me. Rukia then looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo: Well I was worried about you, it was my fault that happened. I didn't act quick enough to get you out of the way, Ichigo clenches his hands on his knees.

Rukia puts her hand on Ichigo's left hand and he looks at her.

Ichigo: Rukia...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, if only I was stronger then I could have... as Ichigo was about to finish talking he notices Rukia moves closer to him.

Ichigo: Rukia...I... Ichigo then moves towards Rukia where his lips meet hers. Rukia pulls away from Ichigo and smiles at him and sits back down next to him.

Rukia rests her head on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo says to her I'm glad your here with me Rukia.

Rukia: I'm glad too.

The next morning as Ichigo's alarm clock goes off he wakes up and looks to his left and notices Rukia sleeping next to him.

Ichigo smiles at kisses Rukia on her forehead waking her up, she looks at him and smiles at him.

Rukia: Morin Ichigo time to get ready for school I guess huh?

Ichigo: Yea hurry up or your gonna be late. Ichigo stands up and gets dressed and turns around to notice Rukia staring at him, what the hell Rukia? Quit watching me get dressed.

Rukia: S-sorry she turns the other way and turns back around to see Ichigo about to leave.

Ichigo: I'll be waiting downstairs when your ready.

Rukia get's up and get's dressed and starts to head downstairs to meet Ichigo.

Ichigo is standing by the door waiting for her when all of the sudden Isshin comes running from the other room and punches Ichigo in the face and yells Goodmornin Ichigo!

Ichigo stands up with a nose bleed and kicks his dad in the face knocking him in the air.

Ichigo: Dammit dad why do you have to do this every time. As Isshin gets back up he looks at Ichigo and gives him the thumbs up and says good work Ichigo I knew you could do it. Isshin then walks away.

Rukia bursts out laughing and Ichigo turns to her and gives her a mean glare.

Rukia: What? It was funny oh come on lighten up Ichigo.

Ichigo: Whatever lets go we are gonna be late.

Ichigo and Rukia start walking to school where Rukia notices Ichigo moves really close to her.

Rukia: Uh Ichigo why are you so close to me? She starts to blush a bit.

Ichigo: Oh uh sorry, Ichigo moves away from Rukia as they keep walking towars the school.

Ichigo: Hey uh Rukia?

Rukia: Yea?

Ichigo: I was wondering...if you would uh *he starts to scratch his head with his left hand* would you like to go see a movie with me?

Rukia: What's a movie?

Ichigo: Well it's like that little box I have in my room but it's in this big room full of chairs and a really big screen.

Rukia: Sound's interesting, sure I'd love to go with you she then smiles at him.

Ichigo: Great how about after school we can go then?

Rukia: Sure sound's good.

They arrived at the school and head to their class and sit down in their seats. As Ichigo is working Rukia turns and looks at him, with her heart pounding she looks away and continues to draw Chappy the Rabbit in her notes. Finally the bell rings and everyone gets out of their seats and heads to the door. Ichigo waits outside the classroom for Rukia and as she walks out he smiles at her.

Ichigo: Ready to go?

Rukia: Yea.

They both head out of the school and start walking towards the movie theater.

Rukia walks closer to Ichigo and put's her arm around his and keeps walking. As they both start to blush they arrive at the theater.

Ichigo: So what do you want to see Rukia? As they are looking at the screen to see what's playing Rukia notices that there is a movie about Chappy The Rabbit and points to that.

Rukia: Can we see that one Ichigo please?

Ichigo: Ehhhh fine. I just hope it's not really boring or I'm out of here.

Rukia: Smiles and runs into the theater room where the movie is playing.

Ichigo: Sometimes I wonder about her he then follows her and looks for her in the room and notices her waving to him in the back row corner seats, for two only.

Two hour's pass and Ichigo and Rukia leave the theater to head home. While walking Rukia is filled with excitement from the movie and keeps talking about it.

Ichigo starts to get a headache from all that talk about Chappy, as they arrive back at Ichigo's house Rukia stops and calls Ichigo over.

Rukia: Thank you Ichigo I had fun today.

Ichigo: No problem I had fun too.

Rukia moves towards Ichigo and hugs him, Ichigo's eye twitches and he wraps her arms around her.


End file.
